


Jingle Beads

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: “C’mon, I have a surprise for you,” Jeff said with a smile and a wink as he led Eric upstairs.  Eric swatted Jeff’s ass playfully as he followed, and couldn’t help but notice the lurch in Jeff’s step as he caught himself on the railing with a gasp.





	Jingle Beads

**Author's Note:**

> ['12 Days of Kinkmas' Day 1](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs)  
>  Prompt: Peppermint Flavored Lube

“C’mon, I have a surprise for you,” Jeff said with a smile and a wink as he led Eric upstairs.  Eric swatted Jeff’s ass playfully as he followed, and couldn’t help but notice the lurch in Jeff’s step as he caught himself on the railing with a gasp. 

“Oh my god, really?”  Jeff pouted down at him.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.”  Eric’s eyes softened and he leaned up to kiss the pout of Jeff’s lips.

“And trust me, I’m surprised.”  Jeff just rolled his eyes and tugged on his hand to continue up the stairs to Eric’s bedroom.

Eric only caught a brief glimpse of the mystery toy in Jeff’s ass as they stripped quickly before falling into bed.  Jeff sprawled on his back with a groan as it shifted inside him before Eric settled on top of him.  Jeff’s adorable dimples grinned up at him, and Eric finally let himself kiss him long and hard like he’d wanted to do since they’d finally left Cam’s stupid ugly sweater party.

He could feel Jeff hard and leaking against his hip, and he couldn’t wait any longer to see his surprise.  Jeff giggled as he shimmied down the bed uncoordinatedly but Eric ignored him in favor of taking in the beautiful picture before him.  The plug Jeff had chosen had a beautiful fat red base.  Eric pressed on it gently with his thumb to hear Jeff groan.

“May I?” he asked gently tugging at the base.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeff panted, breathless, lifting his hips.

Eric gently pulled on the base, and laughed in delight as the first bead emerged. They were painted like christmas tree ornaments, all red and green and white, and god did Eric love this dork.

After the final one emerged Eric looked up to see Jeff’s eyes on him.

“Only you would buy Christmas ornament anal beads,” Eric teased.

“Only you would  _ like _ them,” Jeff shot back with a smile, which quickly transformed into a moan as Eric pressed two fingers inside him.  He was so loose and wet and Eric loved fingering him like this, wanton and needy and ready for him to take anytime.  Jeff tossed his head back as Eric’s fingers explored, teasing at his prostate before withdrawing; fucking him hard and then slow, never letting him settle into a rhythm.  Jeff’s moaned and writhed under his ministrations until Eric stilled him with a firm hand on his hip before leaning down to lick into him.

Eric pulled back abruptly, his nose wrinkled.

“Is that… peppermint... flavored lube?” 

Jeff covered his face but Eric could still see the blush staining his cheeks.

“Oh my god, I forgot-- I was in the holiday spirit and it seemed festive, okay? I don’t know.”  Eric patted his thigh reassuringly to quiet his rambling.  

“Hey, hey, hey.  It’s not bad actually, you kinda taste like a candy cane.” 

“Oh my god.”

“Not helping?”

“No,” Jeff moaned into his hands.  Eric just laughed and pressed the tips of three fingers just barely inside Jeff’s hole, holding him open teasingly at the rim.

“Better now?”  

“Y- yes,” Jeff groaned, eyes squeezed tight against the threatening orgasm.

“Good,” Eric replied, kissing his way across Jeff’s thigh, mouthing at his balls and perineum before licking around his fingers into Jeff.  Teasing his rim with his lips and tongue and teeth and generally torturing the poor boy beneath him.

“Plea-- please, Eric, please,” Jeff begged.  His hands were fisting in the sheets futilely trying to stave off his orgasm.  

“You want to come for me?”

“Y- yes, yes pl- please.”

“Then come for me, babe,” Eric said, and pressed his fingers deep inside against Jeff’s prostate.  He watched in awe as he came, untouched beyond the fingers in his ass and Eric’s hand on his thigh.  Jeff’s dopey post-orgasm grin was one of Eric’s favorite things in the world, as was his contented sigh as Eric slowly pulled his fingers free. 

“You gonna fuck me now?  If you take your time I bet I can go again, I’ve been on edge all day.”

“Fu-uck,” Eric groaned.  “What did I do to deserve you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
